


Parched

by xsilverdreamsx



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drabble, KiseKasa, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 20:45:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1085508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xsilverdreamsx/pseuds/xsilverdreamsx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kise is thirsty, but it's not for a drink of any kind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parched

**Author's Note:**

> [x-posted](http://yellowpaperumbrellas.tumblr.com/post/67372416914/parched-kisekasa-rating-pg) from tumblr.  
>  Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, just the stories.

It nags him at the back of his mind, this sense of _longing_. The feeling that fills Kise's thoughts and emotions resembles nothing less than that of a man thirsting after a cool drink on a hot summer's day, especially when he looks at his captain.

"Are you daydreaming again?" he hears, but the words slide past him, slipping away and fading into the background. All he can think about are thoughts that he should not be having, not now, not when he needs respect from this person more than anything else.

He hears a sharp rebuke, and knows that he should say something. Always, without fail, his tendency to lapse into flighty moments would result in him limping off to tend to his injured pride.

However, today it is different. Instead of a shoe to his shin, it's warm hands that land on his skin first - the light press of palm against his neck, the gentle fingers that brush away his hair from his forehead, the eyes, grey and piercing and catlike, filled with concern rather than frustration that finally snap Kise out of his state.

"If you're sick, you should take a break," Kasamatsu tells him, his tone laced with worry.

"Just feeling thirsty, senpai" Kise tells him, half-lying. He thirsts, but not for water, but something else.

Kasamatsu lets out a _hrmphh_. "Could have said that earlier," he says, and moves his hand away. Kise misses the touch instantly, yearning for it again.

A bottle of water is pushed into his arms, for which Kise takes up, feigning gratitude. He twists open the cap, and tips the bottle up, letting the cool liquid spill over the edge, into his mouth.

The words are spoken softly, too soft for anyone to catch, but he hears it anyway. "Idiot. Don't make me worry like that again."

Perhaps, there is hope.


End file.
